Beach Fun
by sheltie
Summary: Linda has broken up with Charlie. Julie to the rescue. Not a very good summary.


**Beach Fun**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

Charlie slammed his fist into the wall. He was angry, angrier than he'd ever been before.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

Charlie turned to find Julie Gaffney standing there in her sleepwear, which consist of a long t-shirt and short shorts. Julie was staying over at Charlie's since her parents were out of town and Connie was on vacation with her family. Her parents trusted her to stay with Charlie since they liked his mother, Casey, and knew there was a parental watch over two teens in a small apartment.

"Sorry to wake you Jules" Charlie said.

"That's alright, I was having trouble. So what's wrong?" Julie asked.

Charlie sighed.

Julie guided Charlie to the couch he was sleeping on. He gave Julie his bed during her stay. They had a bit of an argument when Julie first came about the sleeping arrangements, but in the end Charlie won. Once sitting down the Duck goalie waited patiently for Charlie to tell what was bothering him.

"She was cheating on me" Charlie said.

"Linda?" Julie questioned.

Charlie nodded.

Julie was shocked. She liked Linda well enough and didn't think the girl was the kind to cheat.

"Oh Charlie" she said softly.

Charlie hunched his shoulders and looked down. He didn't want to show Julie that he was upset. It was a guy thing.

Julie rubbed Charlie's back comfortingly. She knew that being cheated on wasn't a day in the park. One of her exes cheated on her. This was before she joined the Ducks.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this?" Charlie said aloud

"Charlie, I am sure you didn't do anything" Julie said.

"Maybe if I wasn't so invested with the team. Maybe if I spent more time with her. Maybe if I-"

Julie cut Charlie off and pulled him up so he was looking her in the eye.

"You listen to me Charlie Conway. You are a good person and you didn't deserve this. You did everything that you could do in your relationship with her. She was the one that cheated, not you. You shouldn't be blaming yourself for something she did" she said sternly.

Charlie looked up and gave Julie a small smile.

"Thanks Jules" he said.

"No problem Charlie" Julie said.

Charlie was sullen and moody and Julie kept him company. Most of the Ducks were enjoying their summer with their families leaving only these two to alone. Julie did her best to cheering Charlie up and making him not think about Linda and her cheating. But she could see it really hurt Charlie.

"Come on Charlie, lets go to the beach" Julie suggested.

"You can go Jules" Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie" Julie said.

"Jules I'm not in the mood" Charlie said with a sigh.

"Please" Julie pleaded.

Charlie sighed. He wasn't looking at her, but knew she had her puppy dog face on. He couldn't say no to her when she did that face. Connie taught Julie this look since Connie got Charlie to break every time she wanted something.

"Fine" Charlie said throwing his hands in the air.

Julie grinned at her victory.

At the beach Julie and Charlie set their stuff up and then Julie removed her clothes. Charlie could only stare as he watched his friend strip out of her clothes. Underneath Julie was wearing a dark blue bikini. Charlie was stunned at the sight of his friend wearing the swimsuit.

"I'm going to go swimming, want to come?" Julie asked.

"Uh, maybe later" Charlie croaked out.

Julie nodded not noticing how Charlie was acting. As soon as she left Charlie slumped and grabbed a drink from the cooler to place on his forehead.

_What__the__heck__was__that_ he thought.

He was feeling something for his friend and they were not friendly thoughts at all. He could only think of Julie and that bikini and how she looked in it. The way she walked in it. Heck, she probably looked great wet in it. This thought made him freeze. This was his friend Julie. He shouldn't be thinking of Julie in this manner. They were friends, teammates. It just wasn't right to be thinking that way. He didn't know how long he stay sitting there, but when Julie came back she was wet from the water.

"That's was great. The water is fine" she said.

Charlie could now only stare at Julie's wet body. He gulped and tried to turn away, but it was like his neck muscles refused to respond.

"Charlie, is everything alright?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Charlie said now free of his frozen muscle syndrome.

"Okay, so are you going to go in the water?" Julie asked.

Charlie nodded and headed off hoping to fine some relief. He got into the water and felt it right away. He sighed and began to swim around feeling relaxed for the first time in a while. That is when Julie decided to join him and he tensed up. Julie had somehow came in and swam next to him.

"You look relaxed" she said.

"Yeah, thanks for suggesting this" Charlie said acting nonchalant.

"Well it is summer and what is a summer without going to the beach" Julie said with a smile.

Charlie just nodded.

The two chatted and played around and Charlie began to relax with a bikini clad Julie. They finally decided to get out of the water since they were tired. They got out and got back to their spot and dried off.

"Man, that was fun" Charlie said with a smile.

"Yeah it was" Julie said with a matching smile.

She then handed Charlie a cool drink from the cooler and they just cooled down.

"You hungry?" Charlie asked.

"I could go for a hot dog" Julie said.

"Your wish is my command" Charlie said and got up.

"Charlie, you don't have to do that. I can get it myself" Julie said.

"Nonsense Jules, you have done a lot for me and I want to pay you back a little for helping me" Charlie said.

Julie just smiled.

Charlie head off and went to get some food for himself and Julie. Once he got their food he went back to Julie and found she was being harassed by some guy. And for some reason this annoyed him. He stalked over.

Come on babe, I can show a good time" the guy said with what he thought was a charming smile.

Julie didn't look impressed.

"Sorry, but I'm here with someone" she said.

"Oh yeah, who?" the guy asked.

"That'd be me" Charlie said.

"Charlie" Julie said with relief.

"This guy bothering you Jules?" Charlie asked.

"He is" Julie said with a nod.

"Look pal, I appreciate it if you took a hike" Charlie said politely.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" the guy asked.

"As a matter of fact she is" Charlie said firmly.

Julie looked shocked that Charlie said this, but decided to go along with it if it would get this creep to leave. She got up and wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist leaning her body into his. Charlie had placed the food down so his hands were free just in case he had to fight.

"Where have you be dear?" she asked acting the part as girlfriend.

Charlie looked at her and saw in her eyes to play along and he nodded slightly to show her he understood, but not give any sign to the guy standing in front of them.

"Sorry, but there a long line at the snack bar" he said then kissed Julie on the cheek.

Julie felt her cheeks heat up from the contact.

"I don't buy it" the guy said crossing his arms.

"Look pal, just back off, okay" Charlie said with a bit of edge in his voice.

"It's probably just an act" the guy said to the small crowd that gathered around them.

"An act, I'll show an act" Charlie said.

Before Julie knew what was happening Charlie wrapped one arm around her waist and the other grabbed her head. He kissed her hard and heatedly. Julie was shocked by all of this, but the feel of Charlie's lips on hers felt so right that she was soon lost and she began kissing back returning the heat equally. They were so wrapped up in their kiss that the guy left grumbling the crowd dispersed now that the excitement was over. When they pulled away they were both panting.

"That was" Julie said.

"Amazing" Charlie finished.

The two then parted and Charlie gave Julie her food and they ate. Neither spoke about what just happened since they weren't sure themselves. Soon they decided it was time to go and they left.

Back at the Conway apartment there was a tension between them. It wasn't til later that night and they were on opposite ends of the couch watching a movie when it was brought up.

"Um Jules?" Charlie asked.

"What is it Charlie?" Julie asked not taking her eyes off the TV screen.

"About what happened today" Charlie said.

Julie groaned.

"Charlie" she said.

"Jules, we have to talk about or the team's going to suspect something. And I rather we talk then have Connie's bloodhound like nose on my tail" Charlie said.

Julie had to agree now. It was a well known fact within the team that Connie Moreau could sniff out the slightest lie. And once she got a whiff she was relentless in the pursuit until she got answers that satisfied her.

"Fine, but what is there to talk about Charlie. You kissed me and I kissed you back. We just did what we needed to do to get that guy off my back" she said.

"Do you believe that Jules?" Charlie asked.

She wanted to say yes, but then she remembered the kiss and she shivered. Lord, she wondered where Charlie learned how to kiss like that. It left her tingly all over. Even now she still felt the tingly. What was wrong with her?

"Look Jules, I don't know what going on and I'm not the most observant guy in the world. But I think we should give each other a shot" Charlie said.

Julie bit her lip. Unsure if she wanted to take that leap.

"But what if something happens. I mean, I'd hate for us to break up and everything fall apart" she said.

Charlie knew what Julie was talking about. It was his fear too. But he knew this was worth the risk.

"I'm willing to take that risk, are you?" he asked.

Julie tore her eyes off the TV for the first time and saw how serious Charlie was and she couldn't help, but want this too.

"I am, but you think you can keep up with me?" she asked now with a bit of a teasing smile at the end.

Charlie returned the smile.

"I'm always up to a challenge" he said.

The two had scooted closer to one another with their hips touching one another. They were staring at one another. The TV totally ignored. They leaned into one another and shared another kiss. That night they explored and celebrated their new relationship before Julie skipping off to bed with a wide grin. Charlie fell asleep on the couch with a big grin.

**End**


End file.
